Sealed Away
by Intrigued Writer
Summary: She sealed away two 500 years ago, one is free. What about the other? Will Goku hear her calls? Will he make it before the demons? Will the one who sealed them let her go? FULL SUMMERY INSIDE, T till later chaps GokuXOc
1. Chapter 1

Sealed Away

**Sealed Away**

_**FULL SUMMERY: 500 years ago she sealed two away, one has been freed. What about the other? Will Goku follow her calls? Will he make it in time? Will the one who sealed them away 500 years ago, will she let her go? Will the one sealed away realize the love she didn't understand long ago before its too late? **_

notes:

Name...underlined

**action**...bold

Koyote: Hey, everybody this is my first Fanfic and My co author is MoonPrincess623 who is also my beta reader. I hope you like the fic. I don't take flames only constructive criticism. Chloe if you would please do the disclaimer.

Chloe: Why do I have to say the disclaimer? You're the one writing the story your just being lazy. I'm not doing it why don't you get Kat to do it.

Koyote: Well because I don't own Kat MoonPrincess623 does and if you don't do it I will change your name or pair with someone other than Goku.

Chloe: Alright, Alright! I'll say the stupid disclaimer no you need to do anything that drastic. Koyoto doesn't own Goku or any of the Saiyuki characters which is a sad to say. She just owns me and the plot which sucks. . .

Koyote: What was that Chloe'?

Chloe: Oh nothing, Nothing at all.

Koyote: That's what I thought you said. Let's get this fanfic started. Enjoy the fanfic my first one so no flames please!

**laughs are heard**

Koyote: Whose there? Readers?

Moon: Nope, sorry it's just me, sorry I am late. I finished my part of the chapter…late. sweat drop sorry and don't be so mean to Chloe…

Chloe: **GLOMP MOON**

Moon: Can't breathe…..Kat….

Kat: Get off her now

Chloe: **immediately gets off** Yes ma'am.

Moon: **motions to Kat**

**Kat**: Well, I guess I will read the first chapter, since my master can't read...I mean breath.

NOTES:

_Thoughts_

**Sealed Away**

**Chapter 1**

"_Chloe, get your ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Kat yelled._

_Chloe, had climbed up a tree instead of going to training, she sighed. Kat meant business or her tone did. Chloe was getting worried; it seemed lately that Kat wasn't in the mood for games. That meant ­_

_something was wrong, very wrong. Kat loved playing around; she invited jokes and just mainly playing around. _

_Well, before whatever got to her. Something was wrong, and Chloe didn't want to add to it so she got down out of the tree, though not before Kat made another threat._

"_If you don't get down in like three seconds I will make sure that you don't see Goku for a week or maybe longer, missy." Kat threatened. _

_Chloe practically jumped down the tree, begging Kat to not do that. Goku was a lot of fun and Kat knew that. Kat knew that Chloe cared for Goku too, but would never tell her how. She laughed every time Chloe asked. She always responded with, "When you're older then you will understand how you feel about him. Or maybe when the situation calls for it."_

_Kat sighed and put up her hand, Chloe was silent in less than a second. Kat was tried, but she didn't want to show that to Chloe. Chloe couldn't know what was about to happen. It made Kat sad to think of what she was going to do to these little kids. But it was the only way to save them. Once Chloe knew what would happen to Goku she would go on a rampage…of course Kat would let her, more fun for her. Watching those evil bastards who call themselves gods squirm and wiggle like worms. That was what she called entertainment. _

_But that was months to come, now all Kat could do was train them and guide them the best she could for what was to lay ahead. Kat opened her eyes and looked down into the worried eyes of her charge._

_Kat smiled, one of her real smiles. "Chloe, how about we go find Goku and train while playing a game? How does that sound Princess?"_

_Chloe was excited, that sounded perfect! "Let's do it Kat! Come on, come on, let's go." Chloe had started dragging Kat along at this point._

_Kat was laughing the whole time Chloe was dragging her to Konzen's place. Chloe didn't even knock she just busted in. "WAKEY WAKEY SUNSHINE, LETS PLAY!"_

_Of course that was just want Konzen wanted to hear in the morning. He glared at Kat and said, "Will you keep your pet on a lease? I know it's hard, I have my own, but still, KEEP IT ON THAT DAMN LEASE!" _

_Kat just laughed, "You and Kenren are the only ones who talk to me like that."_

_Konzen just stared at her, "Didn't you want use to talk normally to you?" he asked as he tried to ignore Chloe and Goku dancing or whatever the hell they were doing. He was still half asleep so he didn't know…on second thought he didn't want to know, knowing them._

_Kat nodded and sighed, "Sorry about this, I was going to wait, but Princess here dragged me." She held up her hand. Her wrist was really red. _

_Konzen nodded, "Will you take them away? I have some…stuff to talk to other people about today."_

_Kat became still, she gave Konzen an emotionless look. He stared right back at her; they both knew what he was going to do. Kat slowly nodded. ­_

"_SHUT UP!" Kat yelled. Everyone in the room froze. "My head hurts…so can we please keep the noise down? Thank you, now single file…yes single fellow kiddies, out the door and wait for me…I take that back. Go find Aunt,y Chloe take Goku with you and find Aunty."_

_They watched as Chloe and Goku walked out of the room single file and went to find Chloe's aunty. Kat then turned to Konzen and said softly, "You realize what is happening don't you?"_

_Konzen sighed, "Love…" she glared, "I know that something bad is happened and I know that something bad can and will happen, but that is the risk we have to take. The things that are going on…they shouldn't be. Something bad is happening and I know soon Goku will be in the center of it." _

_Kat nodded, and sat on the bed beside him and grabbed his hair and rubbed it between her fingers. "You know what is going to happen don't you? You can see it Kat…" he whispered to her._

_Kat again nodded, "Poor, Goku and Chloe…have to be sealed away. And guess who has the honor of doing it? I do…" she got up off the bed and let his hair fall back to his side. "It will be a messy business, but everything will turn out the way it is supposed to."_

_Konzen asked, "Will I see him again? After he is sealed away?" _

_Kat nodded, "Yeah, but not the way you think. You will just have to wait sweetie…just wait." She was quiet for a moment then let out a chuckle, "It seems sissy can't handle both of them, I have to go." She went to the door and before she completely left she whispered, "Good luck."_

Kat looked out the window. It was raining…again. Chloe loved the rain just as much as Kat did. She ignored the person who came into the room. Who wanted to talk to their big sister anyway?

"Love…we need to talk."

Kat turned around and glared at her sister. "I…hate…that…name….Mercy." she said through her teeth.

Mercy laughed, "Of course Kat, of course. I just wanted to tell you something interesting."

"Is Nataku all better?" Kat asked.

Mercy let out a sigh, "Of course he isn't, remember you helped put him in that state, so don't ask me about it. No, what I was going to say was Sanzo and his party is heading toward _that_ place."

Kat didn't even bash an eye at that, "You mean Tenpou, Kenren, Konzen and Goku? I already knew that, I felt them coming."

Mercy nodded, "It's up to you, will you go with your plan to defy the…higher ups…yes I know you are one of those higher ups but still. Will you set her free, just as you set Goku free? It is only fair."

Kat just shrugged, "I don't know I am kind of tired and all. Maybe I should just wait till Sanzo and them are reborn…or just make Goku do it when their dead."

Mercy hit her sister on the shoulder. "Don't do that, you know that is cruel. But whatever your decision is, make it fast. But remember little sister it is your choice. You are the soul Guardian of both their imprisonments. After all you took away their memories and sealed them in those two places." ­

Mercy left and Kat sighed, "I am so going to kill her one of these days...stupid Merciful Goddess."

Kat got up and teleported toward where she had left Chloe five hundred years before. Kat had taken her memories and sealed her away inside a water prison. Kat put her hand on the bubble and whispered to it. "Not too much longer Princess."

"Sanzo, I'm hungry!" Goku whined, but before Sanzo could grab his paper fan and whack him with it, a meat bun was placed in his hand.

"Here you go; growing boys should eat a lot! Now eat it, little one and stop whining."

"Yes ma'am." Those two words were Goku's reply.

They all turned toward the mysterious girl, amazed that someone had quieted down Goku, in less time it took for Sanzo too. And on top of that, there was no violence. She was sitting in the back of the Jeep, how did she get there? And when did she move Goku and sit him on her lap?

She looked around toward everyone, "Hey guys!"

They all sighed, it was her. "Why, my dear Lady...wait you're not a lady. Why—whatever you are— are you spoiling the monkey?" Sanzo asked hotly.

Kat just laughed, "Because, well I really am not spoiling the monkey. I am getting him to calm down. God knows I don't want another headache…Hakkai turn left here….yes that left into the woods…thank you."

She turned her attention back to Sanzo, "Sweetie, just give it up, you can't discipline the baby," she hugged Goku to her. "I am the only one who can, now once we get out, Goku will have to start training. You have stopped training for five hundred years, NO SLACKING OFF NOW!"

Goku jumped, yelling, "YES MA'AM!"

Gojyo just laughed and Hakkai snickered. Sanzo just sighed and shook his head and turned around. He wouldn't admit it, but she was a damn good babysitter. Maybe it was good that she knew him from before, but none of them could really believe that she was over five hundred years old. One she didn't look like it, but neither did the Merciful Goddess. It was the way she acted, she acted just like Goku...okay he was over five hundred years old so why couldn't she? They act the same and all.

A voice interrupted their thoughts of Kat, "Hakkai turned on the road to the right…I know you can't see it yet….there it is…JUMP NOW!"

Of course when the car came to a stop, only three people had been in the jeep accident. Kat had teleported away, and since Goku was in her lap she grabbed him too. Of course, she was holding onto him for dear life now.

"Hakkai how many years have you been driving?" Sanzo and Gojyo asked. Hakkai just laughed, "You can't tell me that was worse than when I let Sanzo drive."

There was complete silence till Kat broke it by laughing, "Sanzo drove and you all are still alive? Anyway, since the little dragon has got a cold, I think you guys need to walk." ­

They all heard the 'you guys', but didn't say anything as she went on. "There is a village, hidden in the woods that way. If they realize what you are they will try to kill you. Especially you Goku, don't ask me why…sorry little one."

Sanzo laughed, "So I am the only one welcome…again. So tell me oh smart one why are we going in this village if they want to kill them?" He pointed to everyone in his group but him, they were demons and all.

Kat looked down at the ground, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. She said this slowly and softly that they almost didn't hear her. "You guys just need to go there, and if they try to kill you, mention my _name_. Don't mention my _name_ unless you _have_ to. Goku…I will see you in a few hours if not more. You will find your way there even if I don't tell you where it is. Follow the call that is all I can say."

They didn't know what to make of her voice; she looked so shamed, like she had done something unforgiveable. She disappeared, soon after she spoke the last word. Goku just sighed, and started walking on. He knew something was near here, it called to him. Just like she said, follow the call, that was just what he did.

They had spent a total of an hour in the village before it became suspicious of them. Goku had to ask what was toward the east of the village. Some village kid who didn't know better told them someone was sealed away up there. A Goddess did it, the village had prayed to her to save them from the rampaging demon and she sealed it away.

They asked what Goddess it was, but the kid didn't know. He didn't even believe in the story anyway and told them not too either. Goku being the monkey that he was started asking around to see if anyone knew who the Goddess was. Finally at the total of three hours the village backed them into a corner and demanded to know who they were. Again, Goku being the monkey he is, yelled to Sanzo that he was hungry. He just had to pick that moment to talk to Sanzo about hunger.

That was a mistake because they found out that they were all demons, Gojyo started saying Kat over and over, but they didn't own any cats. So that didn't him or them any good. Gojyo then started yelling saying she said say her name. He did, but that wasn't it. Goku hit him on the head; look straight into the head villager eye's and said, "Love."

They all froze. The head villager spoke in a voice that trembled, "How do you know that name?"

Goku pause a moment, but then said, "She sent us here. Now get out of my way!" he yelled the last part. They moved faster than Sanzo thought they could move, and Goku started walking toward the place where that demon was suppose to be sealed. Gojyo ran to catch up with him trying to get some answers out of him. While Hakkai and Sanzo just followed.

Kat laughed as they ran to her. "Took you long enough, now are you ready to uncover some of your past little one?" She asked Goku, but Sanzo had different plans. Sanzo didn't like attacking women or roughing them up, but for some reason Kat wasn't a real woman to him. She was either a goddess or a demon, and Sanzo didn't think he wanted to know.

He pushed her up against the door to the castle in the mountain, "What the hell is going on, Love?" she flinched at the name, "I want to know exactly, I don't like being led on a wild goose chase and not know anything."

Kat laughed, "That actually felt good Sanzo do it again! Rough me up more, it feels so good. Hate me, love me, be mad at me, your emotions are delicious. Does it matter what or who I am?" ­

Sanzo nodded, "It does." He deiced to ignore the hate me, love me thing.

Kat laughed again, "You will never change Konzen, but that's what is so fun about you."

For a second Sanzo felt like this had happened before, like déjà vu. He had a picture to go with it too; a boy that looked like Goku…no this one's hair was longer. A little girl with long brown hair next to the look alike Goku, and another girl, this one was different. She was taller, about Kat's size. Except this Kat in the picture wasn't wearing pants and a shirt, she was wearing something different. She had a dress on, pure black, but it had gold places all around on the dress. Her hair was up like the Merciful Goddess; her dress was like hers as well. Were they related? And why did this girl look like Kat?

Sanzo shook his head to clear it and looked into Kat's smiling face, "So you remember a picture eh?"

Hakkai came up to them, pushed Sanzo back and asked Kat something. "You just called Sanzo Konzen, didn't you?" Kat nodded, "but you weren't the only one, Homura called us different names as well."

Kat titled her head, "Homura…is dead. Poor thing, we had to go and get another Prince of War now. It was sad, he was fun. I don't' like replacing them you know." She muttered the last part, but a few of them caught it.

Kat smiled, "Yes, I will admit here and now, that I am not human. I am you could say a half breed, but not one at the same time. See my sisters are the Merciful Goddess and Joy, the most powerful demon and best torture. I am a mixture of their power. I am a full Goddess like Mercy, yet I am a full-blooded demon like my other sister. Very complicated I know. I also trained Goku and another girl five hundred years ago. I was her guardian just like you, Sanzo was Goku's. That girl is sealed inside of this place, and I think she is calling you Goku. The question is Goku, are you going to answer?"

She looked at Goku, but she didn't tell him what she was thinking, _as soon as Goku enters this place, she will wake up. But will he get to her in time to calm her down or will she destroy everything within a hundred mile radius before he gets to her? The demons will be swarming the place. I think I left a few of them inside as well._

Goku ran to the doors, and tried to get inside, but they wouldn't open, he turned to Kat. "Open the damn doors Kat!"

Kat laughed, "So you figured out that I guard her from intruders? How the hell did you guys think you find the village in the first place? If it wasn't for me she would be sleeping eternally." Kat walked to Goku and said, "if I let you in you will die. Do you think I left this place unprotected? Follow me, if you dare guys."

She waved her head and the doors opened and she walked inside, with Goku, Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo following right behind her.

"What happened? Where am I? What is this place?" a girl's voice rang out.

The girl had mid night blue mixed with sliver in her eyes and she had the whitest skin, maybe it was even whiter then Kat's. She looked around in the huge glass sphere was filled with water as her long brown hair floated around her and she started to panic. ­

She put her fist on the glass while she started to yell, "LET ME OUT OF HERE! Please let me out of this thing what did I do wrong? Let me out!" she yelled as tears came out of her eyes. She kept on banging on the glass to try and break it but to no avail. It didn't even make a scratch on it.

The girl managed to calm down, but she didn't understand why she was locked in the sphere and thought to herself. _Chloe you need to calm down, panicking and freaking out will get you nowhere. If anything there has to be a way out of here, I can't give up. I am going to find my out of here. Remember what Kat would say, she probably be disappointed in me to see that I am panicking. Kat would say, get rid of my emotions and think clearly. Why am I locked in this thing in the first place? I know I'll get out of this place soon, but I can't give up now. Kat always said never give up, and if I was in real trouble and couldn't get out of, she would be there…so where is she? _Chloe thought as she looked around inside the sphere for an exit and she swam toward the front of the sphere.

She touched the glass and concentrated while she pressed her fingers against it. Then Chloe noticed had her hand phased through the glass of her prison and smiling to herself knowing if she stayed focused long enough she would eventually get out but soon. When she got her hand half way out of the glass she saw a crimson electric sparks encircle around hand and arm as it sent a shock to her entire body. Chloe let out a painful scream as pained racked her entire body. She felt her body slam back against the glass.

Chloe felt herself losing consciousness as her eyelids began to close she a saw a glimpse of what looked like a boy's face she saw brown hair and golden eyes along with light tanned skin. He looked to be about fifteen or sixteen.

Chloe saw the boy had a bright smile on his face that made him look cute and she smiled to herself an noticed the boy seemed very familiar to her like she seen him before. She suddenly remembers the boy's name instant as she murmured, "Goku…" her voice trailed off.

When Chloe said that she felt her being lulled into a calm dreamless slumber as darkness surrounded her vision. As Chloe went to sleep she didn't notice the glass started to glow in a deep red and make cracks through.

It shattered into pieces as the glass flew everywhere. That was the cause as the water came out of the glass sphere with a sudden burst. While the water flowed downward on the cave floor it made a splash sound that made an echo inside the cave. Chloe fell, not all the way as the chains on both of her wrists kept her up as she was dangling from the ceiling of the enormous room that looked a little like a cave.

Chloe didn't notice that her powers let out a pulsating wave that emitted a red energy that would attracted many demons to her location. Chloe didn't know many things, like the demons inside of the place she was imprisoned coming toward her as her power pulsed out. Little did Chloe know she would be free from her long imprisonment sooner than she thought.

Moon: Well there you go, first chapter! Review and tell us what you like. In your review tell us who you want to read the next chapter. Kat has read Chapter 1, so who will read the others?

Kat: Not me that is for sure, sigh i like to read, but not out loud! Next time Master, we will get you some water and let you read.

Moon: **glares at Kat** or you can keep your pet on a leash and stop her from making me not breath in the first place.

Kat: **sigh** of course that would work kat turns to Chloe No more glomping her or you will be punished got it? I am sure Koyote agrees.

Koyote: Of course i agree, and the punishment will be...something i don't know right now.

Chloe: **sniff** of course...no more glomping. See you next time readers, make sure you review...I like Kat in this chapter...just wish she would find me and come see me. YOU PROMISED!

Kat: **sighs** just wait...we can't tell the reader what will happen, then there no purpose to read the story. Click the review button please...Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Koyote: Hey everybody it Midnight coyote here

Koyote: Hey everybody it Midnight coyote here! Hope your enjoying the story so far. So let's get started on. Here is the second chapter. Disclaimer I don't own Saiyuki if I did the all the guys would have a pairing with someone. Hope you enjoy the fic and no flames only constructive criticisms. I just own Chloe and Moon owns Kat.

Goku: Thank you for making a story about me Koyote (Goku then tries to hug her but is stopped by a noise, a cough of some sort.)

Kat: I would not try to do that if I were you Goku, not only will I kick your ass, but so will Chloe.

Goku: oops my bad.

Chloe: Hey moon-sama?

Moon: Yes, sweetie?

Chloe: Didn't Kat appear in your story?

Moon: Yes, that was where Kat made her entrance in the fanfics world.

Chloe: I WANT TO READ IT!

Moon: I don't think you want to do that.

Chloe: Why?

Kat: Because unlike this story, I am paired with Goku. Plus it may be a little too bloody for you.

Moon: Um...Kat, I think once you read this chapter, that probably won't be a problem.

Kat: Then it is the language; I remember what Kyo says in his head...sigh

Moon: Of course forgot that part heehee. Hey Koyote, go ahead and read the chapter.

Koyote: Listen as I read the second chapter hope you enjoy it!

Notes:

_Thoughts_

**Chloe Demon talking**

**Sealed Away**

**Chapter 2**

Back inside the cave like room inside of the Castle, Chloe was still in an unconscious state and she sensed a presence of maybe five people coming to her location and she felt like she knew them from somewhere.

Chloe open her eyes a little bit, but she notice she wasn't in that glass bubble anymore. She looked up and saw her wrists was were chained to the ceiling of the cave. She than sighed as she thought to herself_, at least this better than being in that bubble and I hope Kat comes soon I can't wait to see her. I wonder who else she brought with her, I can sense she brought others, but I don't know who they are…but it's like I've met them before. I feel like I have met them before._

­

Chloe began to see a memory of someone she thought was very familiar to her as a memory passed through her mind.

Then she wondered if this could help her remember something before she got sealed in this place. Something in the back of her mind told her that it would and she felt her eyes close as she felt herself being pulled into a memory from before or whenever it is.

Chloe had remembered something, a place and it seemed like she been there before as she thought, w_hy does this place seem so very familiar? It's like I been here once, but I don't remember it that well and what does this mean? I wonder if it can tell me something about myself or my past hopefully. _The Chloe began to see the memory very clearly as it passed through her mind as it appeared.

_Chloe yawned as she was walking down the hallway of the palace. She was still so sleepy. Kat had told her to get up and then go find someone called Konzen, whoever he was. As she walked down the hallway she heard voices. And if her mind wasn't playing tricks on her—it was early and she was still sleepy—she could have sworn they said Konzen._

_She then cleared her mind like Kat had taught her and listened carefully, she had to be awake to listen and understand their words clearly._

_She heard one man's voice, "Do you know where that monster brat went? I feel sorry for Konzen-sama; he was forced to take care of that monster. I wonder why, do you know why he was given the pet?"_

_Another man answered, "Chong, I heard the Merciful Goddess told him he had to keep it. I even heard he refused, yes I said refused it at first. But once it looked into his eyes he agreed, that freaking monster put a spell on him!"_

"_Yes, Chang I believe that. That is why we must get rid of him!" a few seconds past and he spoke again, "Did you hear that? Someone is looking for Prince Nataku."_

"_He ran away again? I feel sorry for those that have to catch him. Anyway let's find that monster brat and kill him! Then we can start on the others." Chong said._

_But it seemed Chang grabbed Chong and made him stop. "Do you realize what you just said? That other monster is under Kat's protection."_

_Chong was confused, "Who is Kat?"_

_Chang hit him on the head, "Kat is the sister of the Merciful Goddess, also the sister of Joy; you remember that demon we were hearing about? The one that was raising fast within the realms of torture, yeah I see you remember hearing about her. I hear that Kat is a mixture of both of them, she had both of their powers."_

_Chang looked around, then turned back to Chong, "I also hear that she is Love, that Goddess who was once in command of the whole Army of Heaven. You read any records of past reports and such from a long time ago and I bet her name will be on ever one of them." _

_His voice became a mere whisper, "She is supposedly the most powerful person in Heaven. Even the Jade Emperor, knows her power is over his. I mean she is a Goddess and yet a powerful Demon at the same time. Wouldn't you be afraid of her? She is the mixture of one of the most powerful Goddess and ­_

_one of the most powerful demons. I am scared. I don't want to know what happens to those who disobey her. Now let's go find that monster demon brat."_

_Chloe knew deep inside that those horrible, mean men were talking about her Kat…she never would have guessed that she would be someone so powerful. Well, Chloe did train with her and all, she even heard from Kat that someone else trained with her. But Chloe didn't care before, maybe Chloe thought, maybe this is that demon brat person they were going to kill._

_Chloe didn't really know who anyone was really let alone the Konzen person she was supposed to be seeing. Chloe thought for a second, if this brat they were talking about is with Konzen then she would only have to find the one the horrible men hunted. So Chloe started out to look for him, of course Chloe had just been here for a few months and yet she hadn't gone anywhere, she just stayed in Kat's house._

_Chloe tried to remember what Kat had said when tracking a person. She said always use you head and ears, think clearly and hear even the smallest sounds. So Chloe did what Kat had taught her, and she heard something. _

"My name is Nataku…." _She couldn't hear anything besides that. Then something else came in,_ "I don't have a name…"

_Chloe knew, her instincts knew, that this was the boy she was looking for. She ran through the halls, a blur to those that didn't know what to look for. But for some reason two people saw her, two that were curious._

_Chloe opened the door to find a statue, "I could have sworn I heard a boy named Nataku and an unnamed boy in here…but where are they?" Chloe whispered._

_A boy with long brown hair and shackles on him peered from behind the statue, "Get behind here, hurry!" Chloe did what she was told._

_A boy with robes on gave her a look and asked, "How do you know my name?" after he spoke those words he glared at her._

_Chloe didn't flinch under his glare, she glared back, surprising both of them. "Your glares don't work on me; Kat is sooo much scarier then you."_

_The brown headed boy nodded, "Just don't' make her mad. Even though it's funny to watch her get mad at other people, it's just isn't funny when she is mad at you."_

_Chloe gasped, "How do you know Kat?" she asked._

"_I am a student of hers; I am guessing you are Chloe, the one that lives with her?" The boy asked._

_Chloe nodded, "Are you the one that lives with Konzen?" he nodded. _

_Within a few seconds they all became friends, talking of pranks and stuff. They made a plan that whenever they did a prank on someone and people were chasing them they would hide here. Then Nataku was taken away._

Chloe's memories shifted to a few days later._ ­_

_Chloe was hiding from some people that were sent to chase her because of her prank, for some reason she just couldn't remember what it was. After she had finished the prank she had run into some powder that Kat had kept somewhere…..and she couldn't remember where that was either._

_Within minutes the boy from before came into the room, "Did you prank someone?" he asked._

_She nodded, but told him she couldn't remember, within seconds they told each other everything that had happened since they had parted. He told her his name too! It was Goku._

_When they thought the cost was clear they walked out into the hallway. They were talking about anything and everything, and didn't even notice that they crossed into the Army of Heaven's part of the Palace._

_Before they knew it they were being attack by men, judging from their voices, Chloe knew they were Chang and Chong. Chang squared off with Chloe and Goku had Chong. _

_Once both Chang and Chong hit Goku and Chloe in the head they couldn't remember the battle that followed, all they knew were that they were winning till they cheated. Before Chang and Chung could deliver the final blows, someone grabbed their arms._

"_Now, now, it's not polite to hit a lady, let alone fight kids like this. Are you really men, let alone Gods?" a voice asked. _

_Goku laughed as he said, "Ten-chan!" _

_The other one holding Chong was Kenren, who Goku called Ken-Nii chan! Now about what Chong said we cannot repeat here. Yes, it's that bad. But we can repeat what Kenren and Ten-chan said to both of them afterwards (Chong and Chang.)_

"_Are you just stupid or what? Do you realize who this girl is?" Ten-chan asked, but they shook their heads in reply._

"_I didn't think so, the only ones who attack her are the ones were are stupid beyond reason and have a death wish. This Kat's girl, and when she finds out what you did she will kick your ass then kill you."Kenren laughed, this was going to be such fun, watching what she does to them._

_They begged them not to tell Kat anything, but of course it was just their luck a voice spoke._

"_Don't tell Kat what?" of course it was Kat, she looked at Chloe and said, "Didn't I tell you to go bug Konzen…I mean go see Konzen today?"_

_They heard a snort, "Of course, send your pet to me. It isn't like I don't have any trouble with mine as it is." Konzen was seen coming into view. His long blonde hair was tied into a pony tail like always, and he had annoyed look on his face again. This time it wasn't directed at Goku, but Kat._

_Kat had seen the damage done to both of them, but she didn't say anything and neither did Konzen. He knew that something was bugging her and when he saw the bruises, blood, and wounds he knew that this was it. But if Kat wasn't going to say anything, then he sure as hell wasn't going to. ­_

_Goku practically jumped from where Tenpou had him onto Kat. She smiled, "Should you be getting healed first, before jumping on to me like this little one?" _

_They all could see the love in her eyes; Chloe was getting jealous for a second before she heard what was said to Goku and she also saw the look in Kat's eyes. She was actually getting jealous of Goku. _

"_Well, you're like my mommy, so why shouldn't I jump on my mommy?" he asked, the two horrible men groaned and said they were doomed. If she was like his mommy, oh yeah they were going to die painful deaths._

"_Once I heal you two up, you can go with daddy Konzen and play to your heart's content!" Kat chuckled. _

_Konzen wanted to hurt her…he could think of so many ways to do that, but they all wouldn't involve physical pain, mental did wonders as well. _

"_What the hell KAT?! Why do you have to put them on me? Didn't you hear the monkey? You're like his mommy so take care of hm!" Konzen practically yelled._

_Tenpou and Kenren laughed, "But your daddy! When mommy has to do something," they all smirked, "Daddy takes care of the kids…right mommy Kat?" Kenren winked at her._

_Of course Konzen didn't like him winking at her, but he didn't like them making fun of him more. He would never admit they he didn't like Kenren winking at her, or flirting with her like he does all the time. Hell would freeze over before he admitted that._

_Tenpou decided to play along too, "Why don't after mommy Kat gets done you all can go have some family time." He then turned to Kenren, "Next thing you know they get married and have more kids! But we clearly see you two adopted, I mean both blonde and none of your kids blonde…I must be the father, but of course you both adopted! When you two do have kids I want to be uncle Ten-chan!"_

_Before Kenren could say anything, Kat and Konzen grinned, "Only of Kenren becomes Aunty Ken-nii!" their voices laughing as they say it together. _

_Everyone busted out laughing, whether they noticed it or not, they had a happy family and didn't even know it. Kat only noticed it too late._

_Chloe smiled, so she had a new playmate now and maybe a new family too._

Chloe felt herself wake up from the memory or dream she wasn't really sure what she saw was. She looked around to see if she was still in the cave as she thought.

_Who were those people? I seemed recognize them all like Kat, Goku, and that guy with the blonde hair what his name? I think maybe it was Konzen… the other two seemed very familiar, like I've seen them before, but _WHY_ can't I remember where? Now about the chains, _she thought, _how am I going to get down from here?_

When Chloe thought she had a good grip on the chains she yanked on them and he felt the silver cuffs break. She then felt herself falling down as she dropped from the ceiling of the cave, but right before she hit the ground she did a back flip through the air and landed gracefully on the ground. ­

As Chloe looked around the cave like room noticed the cool gently breeze that caressed her skin and she shivered as she looked down and saw she didn't have any clothes on. Her face went beet red from head to toe and thought:_ why I am I naked!? Oh my god I'm naked! Maybe I can find some clothes in this big place so there could be some on that table over there. _

After that thought Chloe saw a table with clothes and walked over to it. She then saw some shorts, a jacket, and shirt, along with a belt. There also were some shoes and black leather gloves, kind of like Kat had on sometimes. But unlike the ones Kat had, these weren't the long ones that went up to the elbow. They didn't go past her wrists.

When Chloe got closer to the table she saw what a lay on it and there was a blue jacket with a burgundy color muscle shirt and there were blue jean short accompanied by some black like tennis shoes as well as a black belt. Then Chloe took the clothes and began to put them on an she saw note began to read it and it said that the clothes were left by Kat and it made Chloe smile to herself she an thought happily.

_I can't wait to see her; I just hope Kat comes soon._

Chloe saw a puddle of water and went over to see how she looked in the clothes and a nodded as she felt that clothes were comfortable enough for her. Chloe saw in the puddle that jacket was a cut off and she tied middle of it and she adjusted the belt so it hangs kind of off her waist. She also noticed that gloves made her hands look good.

She noticed that she had a piece of black jewelry on her body and she didn't what it was, but some part of her did know it weren't supposed to come off. It was a black choker that had a purple teardrop hanging down the middle with wings close around, it seemed that they were both deep crimson.

She notice when was she put on the shoes that she saw it had different trinkets dangling from it. Chloe saw something hanging out of the pocket at looked like a ribbon an she took it from out her pocket notice it was a silk black ribbon She then smiled knowing that Kat must've have left it for her and she put half in bun and let rest of hair hang down her back and smoothed out the bangs that were in front of her face.

Then when Chloe was finished and satisfied with the way she looked, she walked around the cave to see if she could find an exit. But all in all she couldn't see one so she walked back over to where she fell from the bubble and sighed as she started to think to herself.

_Man, is there any way out of this place? I just hope Kat gets here soon and I wonder if the boy named Goku is with her. Because some part of me will be happy to see him, I don't know why…it's that damn dream's fault! I don't even know this boy—I feel as if I do, but I don't—and yet thinking about seeing him makes me giddy!_

Chloe was brought out that of her thoughts as she heard a voice in her mind and she swore she heard it give out giggle. Something behind that giggle didn't fell like a friendly one even though it sounded like she it knew it. The giggle, she knew it came from the voice that sounded like her, when she realized this Chloe heard the voice began to speak.

She heard a voice in her head that sounded like hers, but it was a deep and dark seductive. Very unlike her own, and it was evil mixed with a tone Chloe didn't recognize.

**I will be out soon Chloe. **_**He**_** is coming and so is Kat along with the others. We'll finally get to see **_**him**_** again it be so long and he is finally coming to get us. I won't let anything happen to us until **_**he**_** ­**

**gets here. That I can promise. Chloe I'll keep you safe, but I can't wait to come out! It'll be exciting, just you wait, and I can smell their scent now.**

Chloe felt herself shiver, it was something about that voice… it felt like she has heard it somewhere before. It kind of gave her an eerie feeling, but another part of her welcomed it. Then Chloe closed her eyes and saw pair of eyes flash in her and it caused her to jump a little. She jumped because as she saw the color of them. What she saw was the white part of the eye was black mixed with tint of purple and the eyes themselves were sliver and they the shape of a coyotes eyes.

Chloe start to thinking to herself, _what could that voice have meant by _I'll out be soon_. I can't worry about that know…sigh… I better try to see if I can find an exit out of here._

With those thoughts Chloe got up and began to walk around the castle to try to find an exit out of there. She touched the wall to see if she could find an exit from the room and before she could look any further than those few steps she took, she sense more than one person in the cave like part of the castle with her and she got serious.

She knew whatever it was they weren't human, it was more like a demons or a lot of them. From what she could tell by their scent and pace they were coming, they would be upon her soon. But unlike them she knew that if they came in here it would be a bad choice on their part.

Chloe turned to the direction where they were hiding and then she called out, "Why don't you all come out, I know where you hiding. I smell your stench from here. So why don't you come out so I can see who you all are. More importantly what do you want?"

Chloe's answer was numerous laughs and chuckles were heard throughout the walls. It seemed that the laughs echoed in her ears. A glare appeared on her face as she looked at the direction the laughs came from.

A man came out of the shadows and she saw that his face. It looked just like any other regular demon's face except for his hair was longer than the others and it was in ponytail. He looked at her with a smirk filled with an evil intent and it told Chloe she should stay very wary of him. She could see that there was something past his evil intent in that smirk. It was a dark one, making her even more wary of him then before.

The man answered Chloe's question as he looked her up and down, that only caused her to stay on her guard. It also put a look of disgust on her face when she realized why he was looking her up and down. Then she heard the demon answer her question.

"Well my dear, the answer is simple really; the thing we want is you. We are here because it was your power that draw us to you little princess and it is very powerful, if I might add. It sent a wave of red energy inside and outside the castle and it draws us to you like a magnet. It was like we could almost taste it and the scent of it were so intoxicating that we just had to come and see you for ourselves. And you are just what we need on our side to kill the Sanzo party.

"Even if you do kill all of us there will be more after you princess—"

"Don't call me princess, Kat is the only one allowed to call me that! I am not going with you and I'm not going to help with whatever you're planning. I will not kill anyone and I don't belong to you. Get this straight. I am nobody's property and I don't take orders from anyone—except Kat, but she isn't here—especially a twisted freak like you." ­

She took a breath, "why is it so important that you have to obtain me?" Chloe asked the demon as she gave him a fierce glare. Then she got into a fighting stance. As she got into that stance she felt two swords appear in her hands.

It seemed the swords and getting into a fighting stance was a reaction to the demons starting coming out of the shadows preparing to try and capture her. Then she heard the leader of the demon chuckled as he complimented her.

"Well you are very feisty girl, I'll give you that, but the reason that we need you is your power will be great asset to defeat the Sanzo party—I could have sworn I said that already, but who cares. From the stories I heard from the villagers it's said you are forbidden child mixed breed from a god and demon. A creature like that must have an enormous amount of power and it could be very useful wouldn't you agree girl?

"This would benefit the demons in the effort to stop the Sanzo Party and we'll have to use force if you continue to resist little princess. So why don't you be a good little girl and stop being so stubborn." His voice, it was disgusting to her. The way he tried to make it sound sweet and trying to make her to follow his command.

Chloe's was reply was smirking at the leader of the demons and as she prepared to fight off the large amount demons in the cave that surrounded her. It seemed that that smirk had words to go with it, casual words.

"How about no and I rather be stubborn then give up to an idiot like you, if it's all that's alright with you. I have no intention of helping you or going with any with you." Chloe told the demon and he replied by waving his hand and the demons jumped and lunged for her as they came at the intent to capture her as they drove toward her and attacked.

"Well have it your way. Now demons attack at will and capture that girl once we have her and the Sanzo party will fall beneath our feet and will kill anyone who stands in our way. NOW GET HER!" He screamed at his minions.

The demons began to attack because of the order given by their leader and Chloe was ready for them as she started to dodge their attacks. While she dodged some of their attacks, she killed those that had come for her.

She saw one demon came up behind from another other in front of her and she dodged them by doing a split and swiping her leg under the demon behind her. She then brought her sword up slashing him across the chest and he screamed in pain as fell out the ground dying seconds after the blow was delivered.

Chloe watched as the demon fall, making her move out of way of the one that tried to rush her from the front. After putting her swords in their sheaths she then jumped behind the one that dashed her and brought her right foot behind his head and with left foot she started to simultaneously kick the demon in the face repeatedly.

Without losing her rhythm, she did a flip as she unsheathed her left sword and brought it upward and the demon let out scream as she cut him and she brought her other sword downward on the other demon behind her who let at a the same pained screech behind her.

Chloe continued to kill the demons that came to attack her as she attacked back without getting tired and without getting exhausted, unlike the demons that were trying to capture her. The leader of the demons ­

began to stare while Chloe continued to fight his lackeys in order to capture her and his voice rung out through the cave as he spoke arrogantly.

"You should give up now little girl and since the Sanzo party is already here and so is your guardian what is that woman name's…Kat, anyway she is bringing them here to you. But sadly for you they won't be getting here because I sent some demons to take care of them. I really doubt they will make it here alive princess. They will be dead before they even get halfway here and I will be so glad once those nuisances are dead, once and for all."

Chloe froze, Kat was bringing others? Who were these others? Who was this Sanzo Party? Chloe had never been more confused in her life. She didn't know anything about herself, she didn't know anything. Besides that little memory she didn't understand. She only knew Kat, she only trusted Kat.

So should she trust those that Kat was bringing with her? Why couldn't she remember anything? She did know that the demon inside of her, they both wanted to protect Kat, they both wanted to destroy these demons that were threatening Kat and those that Kat clearly trusted, because she brought them with her.

"**Take off that choker around your neck, if you take it off then we can protect Kat and others that she brings with her. We both know that we know them…even if it is a little. So let's protect them. Take it off! It is the only way we can protect Kat!"**

Chloe didn't have a choice, she had to take it off, but she didn't even know why it was there! But why would the demon part of her lie to her? She did as she was told and took it off. A change began to take over her.

Her nails sharpened, the lengths becoming sharper and longer, one little slash and those nails could cut almost anything. Her hair became really long, down to her ankles; it was all over the place, the wind picked up inside the room they were in. Her eyes changed most of all, completely different.

She then turned on all the demons and began to slaughter then one by one, savoring the taste of their blood on her fingers, savoring the fear they felt. When she finally got to the leader, the last demon left, her clothes were ripped in many places, her hair was caked with blood, but she didn't seem to care.

The dead bodies of demons were lying on the floor. Some were disfigured and others that died as they bled to death.

Chloe walked toward the leader of demons and saw him crawl backwards away from her. She knew he looked into her eyes, and she knew what he saw. Her eyes showed his imminent death and the demon shrank in fear as he saw her cold evil eyes and the cruel fanged smirk that appeared on her face as she looked at the pathetic demon before her.

Chloe continued to look at cowering demon in front of her in excitement. Thinking of the torture this man was about to receive from her and she knew that she still had more to kill, but she wanted to get rid of him first. She knew she didn't have much time, but she still wanted to make him suffer.

Chloe lick the blood off her fingers as she stared at the demon that began to tremble in fear. Which in all honesty she enjoyed his trembling. She loved it more as she heard the lowly demon beg, in a pathetic tone, "Please spare me, and I will call off the demons and tell them not to kill your friends! Just, please, por favor, don't kill me, I beg you, por favor, have mercy on me. I want to live."

Chloe looked down at the pathetic demon—who in her opinion the moment he started begging, wasn't a demon no more—she answered with chuckled then she looked at him as she gave him an evil, ­

emotionless stare and she smiled. But it wasn't a smile that was filled with kindness, but with a murderous intent.

She then grabbed him up by his neck roughly and looked him in the eyes—which were shaped like a coyotes and they were sliver and the white part of her eye was black and it had purple tint mixed in— she saw the demon's feared filled eyes. The demon then felt Chloe's claws dig into his neck and he winced in pained as he felt them sink deeper.

"**Mercy? You don't deserve any of it and shouldn't be fit to be a demon. You're going to regret attacking Chloe and for threatening to kill Kat and whoever else she brought with her. For you there will be no mercy, all there is for you is death. I'll make sure your death is very painful, now die…painfully."**

The demon inside Chloe spoke harshly to the demon—that shouldn't be called a demon—and his eyes widened in shock as he saw her hand thrust very quickly in his throat and he could barely see the movement because it was so fast. But the pain came after as he let out a painful shriek that echoed through the walls of the cave and the other demons watched in shock and horror as the leader choked on his own blood and died.

They saw Chloe threw his dead body across the room and it went slamming in the wall. Once it hit the floor she heard one of the demons say: "YOU LITTLE BRAT! I will so glad when we capture you because you are going to regret for killing our leader. You are going to wish you were in hell and I'll make sure you suffer. GET THAT FILTHY MONSTER!" The demon screamed as he came up to attack Chloe.

But he was stop when he saw a hand that was pushed into his chest a he coughed up blood on her arm.

**You think that is it'll be that easy to capture me. If I'm such a filthy monster than why am I so important for you to obtain? I sorry to say that I won't be joining you in hell it's kind of heartbreaking isn't it? **Chloe's demon form said cruelly as she thrust her hand harder and further into the demon.

The demon then let out painful screech as he screamed, "AHHHHHHHH!" The demon made a loud scream that made an echoed through the walls of the cave and it was sure to alert whoever was approaching Chloe's imprisonment chamber something was happening and little did they know it would.

Chloe looked at the body of the demon she just seconds ago killed and she turned around with an evil playful fanged smile. She then turned around as she took he hand out of the demon's chest and let him fall to the ground with a thud.

The room smelt of blood as the copper smell drift through the wall of the cave. The wounds Chloe received from the fight before began to heal.

Kat and the Sanzo party were in for a shock, a big shock. How were they going her to calm down? More importantly will they be able to calm her down or will she destroy everything in sight?

Moon: Well thanks Koyote for reading that chapter! Review and tell us who you want to read the next one. My vote is on making Konzen...I mean Sanzo read chapter three heehee.

Sanzo/Konzen: hey now! After that mommy and daddy thing I really DON'T WANT anything to do with you! I know you wrote that whole flashback memory thing.

Kat: Come on daddy Konzen --whispers in his ear--

Sanzo/Konzen: --blushes-- WHAT THE HELL WOMAN! DON'T y-yo-you dare say THAT! I SO DO NOT WANT THAT!

Moon: --laughs evilly-- be nice boy or I WILL MAKE WHAT SHE SAID TRUE!!

Sanzo/Konzen: --cowers in fear-- yes ma'am.

Kat: I don't get what the problem is...I was so sure that...

Moon: I know sweetie, he is just trying to act like that, he doesn't want anyone to know, and that's all.

Kat: --sigh-- anyway review! btw the story that we were talking about before, is called **Murder and More Murder.** REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

Moon: Well….sorry for the long wait guys! Hopefully this will clear up a few things, and create a whole bunch more questions!

Kat: Since when do you do otherwise?

Moon: Don't make me pout…

Kat: *horrified* it was a compliment!

Moon: Ok! ^_^ anyway Koyote does disclaimer while I will decides who reads…

Koyote: I don't own Saiyuki or its characters, but I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Moon: We just own Chloe and Kat!

Chloe: I wonder what's going to happen. ^-^

Moon: OH MY WONDERFUL SERVANT/NEW MINION WHERE ARE YOU?

…..Silence…..

Kat: She means you Konzen/Sanzo.

Konzen/Sanzo: What?

Moon: Read *death glare and mind talk*

Konzen/Sanzo: *shivers* Here is chapter 3, you pieces of ….who aren't worth my time.

**Sealed Away**

**Chapter 3**

Goku rushed through the doors, not noticing that he had just tripped an alarm. _One of many, _Kat thought as she watched him run. She knew that he was going to trip at least half of them. She would even bet on it. Now speaking of bets…

She smirked and called after the half demon that had run after Goku yelling something about a stupid monkey.

"Gojyo," she waited for him to stop before she continued on. He immediately stopped and turned his whole body back around, he gave her his full attention. She could just laugh one word from a pretty lady and said lady had his full attention. It made Kat wonder why none of his enemies had killed him yet by using that.

"Want to make a bet?" she asked calmly, yet the smirk was still there.

The water half demon showed her his smirk, "Of course, definitely if it is about the brainless monkey."

Out of nowhere Goku appeared and smacked his red headed friend on the head. "I AM NOT A BRAINLESS MONKEY YOU PREVERTED KEEPA!"

Kat held back the laugh that wanted to escape, but thanks to all that training she pushed herself through when she was a child…and she didn't want to know how long ago that was. She chuckled inside her head. Her being a child had to have been a hell of a long time ago. The blonde half demon knew that she was well over a thousand when she had first met Goku. She sighed out loud at that thought, she was _really_ old.

The four that she had come into the castle with her, heard her sigh and thought she was sighing because of the pointless, stupid, and not to mention meaningless argument and insulting match that Gojyo and Goku were having. So the two said pointless arguers stopped.

"What's that bet you wanted me to take Kat?" Gojyo asked as he broke the silence.

Kat didn't even think before she replied. "I bet that Goku trips more than half of the alarms I placed around this place." She looked around for a second and laughed. "My dear little monkey you have already set off five and you have been here how long?"

Goku had enough sense to look sheepish. Which, in Kat's opinion, made him look even cuter; yes it did make him look cuter. _Damn, if he hadn't already been claimed by my girl…_

She threw those thoughts out; she did **not, **repeat did **not, **need to start thinking of Goku like that, it would only make things worse. She cared for Goku; she would even go out on a limb and say she loved him. But how far did that love go? Did she love him like a lover? If she did then this whole adventure thing to rescues her charge was useless. If she loved him like that, then she should not have let Goku though those doors. She shouldn't have let him enter this building…especially if she wanted Goku, but did she? That was the question.

Oh this was really messing things up, why the fuck did she not think of this shit before she let him open those doors? That would have made all of this so much simpler if she had thought it thought, but no…like everything else she didn't think shit though, especially said shit. Hadn't she learned her lesson enough, many times over about thinking about things before acting on her thoughts and whims?

She didn't hear what Gojyo said, she didn't hear how Goku reacted, and she didn't hear or see anything. She was lost in her own thoughts. Did she go beyond loving Goku as a friend? And when did that happen, if it did happen at all? How could the master of emotions, not know what she was feeling toward someone?

She cursed, but so softly that no one heard her. Except Sanzo, which was surprising since everyone thought Hakkai and Goku heard _everything_. But noright now Goku was really going off on Gojyo and Gojyo was doing the same, with Hakkai trying to calm them down. Poor Hakkai, the poor buzzard was fighting a losing battle, but wasn't he always?

Hakkai himself cursed—inside of his head of course. Was he the only one that thought about what Kat had said about her little 'bet' with Gojyo? Apparently Goku had already tripped five of them! What traps had Kat designed for this place?

Hakkai would admit that she was smart, so she had to come up with some clever plans on dealing with intruders. With that said, what were those plans? What were those traps? Hakkai knew that if they were going to find this girl they had to get past the traps _and _they had to do it fast. Hakkai had this weird feeling and he didn't like it one little bit.

Sanzo, after he heard the softly spoken curse leave her mouth, gave his full attention to her and only her. That was something he didn't really do that often. She looked so confused, but what could get her confused? She was smart, so what couldn't she figure out? Of one thing he was sure, it had nothing to do with their pasts. It had to do with now, wait…

That emotion that just crossed her face…that wasn't confusion, it was regret. What did she regret? But as soon as it occupied her face, Sanzo noticed the emotion left just as quickly as it had come. Sanzo sighed, women were so damn confusing. Why did they have to be? Always had something to do with emotions, they were too sensitive for their own good.

Sanzo, taking his attention off of Kat for a second saw Goku and Gojyo now progress past their arguing and name calling to acting fighting. Within seconds the fan of doom had come out and was smacking the hell out of both the half demon and full demon.

"Okay this is how it goes. I don't care why we are here, but since Goku—you little monkey, yes I am talking to you— wanted to so bad, you are going to look. We are splitting into groups." Sanzo gave Hakkai what could be a poor excuse for an apology. "Hakkai will be babysitting, now get out of my sight!" the priest waved the paper fan of pain at them suggestively and they ran off with a half furious, half laughing Hakkai in tow.

They were gone a full five seconds before Sanzo turned on her. She would have laughed if the situation wasn't serious. Did he know? Oh course he couldn't know the inner turmoil that was threatening to consume her. The question wasn't did he know, she realized after she saw the look in his eyes. It was did she want him to know.

Kat had always had the gift to know what people felt around her, she also had the gift to completely take someone's mind over and leave them with a brain that thinks its mush too. She had always known that Konzen felt something for her. She never wanted to find out what it was either. She had always pushed those thought—and feelings he had—out of her head. It didn't help that the bastard was as confused as she was. It did help that he was a typical man and didn't know what to do with those feelings.

It wasn't the first time in her life that she hated her powers. It wasn't the first time she was so tired that she wanted to end it all either. It wasn't the first time in her life she dropped her guard in front of Konzen, but it was the first she dropped it in front of Sanzo.

"What is going on?" Sanzo bluntly asked her. She chuckled; he was always to the point, no small, meaningless talk for him.

She wanted to respond to him with a question, and she did, but it only made her wearier. And he noticed that too.

"Does it matter?" Kat replied sharply. She hoped that he would drop it at that, but she knew him too well.

"Yes, I think it does. We are here, and if I am not mistaken there are a good bit of demons around here trained to kill intruders." Sanzo glared, "I believe my life is at stake. So if you have some stupid emotional problems, you need to get them out now, before I die!"

That was when she gave him a full blown laugh. Which just made a vein pop in his head; if he wasn't so sure she would hit back harder he would smack her with his fan of doom.

If she didn't know any better this man who couldn't tell his feelings from the cut on his ass, and yet here he was telling her to tell him her problems. He twisted it around to make it look like he was being selfish, but that was just how he was and is.

"Cut the dramatics priest. It doesn't become you." She replied shortly, this conversation was getting on her nerves. If truth be told, she didn't like it cutting so close to home. Why was it this bastard always knew what to say?

"Then what does become me, your _highness_?" he mocked her, Kat's eyes narrowed. She hated being reminded that she was the real heir to the throne in Heaven. That she was the real Jade Emperor. Her mother and father were the last Jade Empress and Emperor, and when they died their youngest and most powerful child was supposed to take the throne—her. But she never wanted to; she loved her position as the head of the Army of Heaven. It didn't help that her two sisters were pushing her to do it, Mercy and Joy. Joy she was surprised at, since Joy was the Demon leader or whatever they called her. She preferred head torturer.

She glared at the blonde priest; lesser men would crower under her glaze, but him? No, he never did, and never would. That was one of the things she liked about him—besides his bluntness, that was special by itself—he wasn't afraid of her. Of course why would he be scared of her when he stood up to his adoptive Aunt Mercy? Kat always loved when her sister was teasing him. Though it was Kat's idea for him to take Goku.

After a moment of internal deliberation she gave him a cruel smirk. "Would you like to know oh smartass priest who thinks he knows everything, but doesn't be he is such a jackass?" Kat mocked him right back, but unlike him she didn't give him a chance to retaliate.

She gave him a look that blandly said: you ask for it. "I am confused as hell. I am unsure of my feelings, yet I am a fucking master of them. Oh the irony right? That is my life, a big irony movie. I love _her_; she is like a daughter to me. They chose each other, yet here I am standing in the way_ again! _Every time I turn around I am smack dab in the middle of their whole drama shit. I always stand in the way. But is there a reason for it?" Kat asked him like he knew the answer, but he didn't then, and he didn't know the answer now. He didn't even know the question.

"Of course there is! I just refuse to accept it. But what if the one I refuse to accept is the wrong answer, just like I think? Or is it the right answer?" Kat cried out in frustration. Then the whole castle shook as if in response to her confusion and frustration.

Sanzo grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look into his eyes. He didn't know what the fuck he was doing, but his instincts had taken over him. And for once he didn't care about not being in control.

"Speak English woman! I don't understand what you're saying. I can't help, if you don't tell or let me." Sanzo said the last part softly, the opposite of how he started off.

Kat's eyes closed for a second, before she opened them. Her eyes had changed color; they went from blue to dark purple almost black. Sanzo almost groaned out loud, the idiot of a woman had tears that were threatening to spill over. If there was one thing he could stand it was tears on someone he cared for.

That last thought caught him as he stared into her eyes. Cared for? Did he really care for her? She was a nuisance like Goku. Yet she always calmed him down, she was always gentle and caring to him. Only the monkey could get away with saying something that would set her off, and not get hurt.

Sanzo got an idea; he knew who the 'he' was. 'He' was Goku. It didn't take him long to put the pieces together. There was a girl in this castle that they were coming to rescue.

Sanzo gave her a startle look, "You love Goku?"

Sanzo didn't understand why his heart was collapsing as he spoke those three words. Why did he care so damn much? Why did he want to change the first and last words?

Sanzo continued to look in her eyes, he knew by now that his were looking hurt. Kat's eyes didn't change at all. She knew he would figure it out, but Sanzo knew that she didn't want him to. Why?

"I am a master of emotions, of masks, yet I can't even tell what my own feelings are." Kat spoke quietly as if they were on top of a mountain with snow, and any sound could create an avalanche.

Kat shrugged his hands off her shoulders and waved her hand. The doors closed gently. For the first time she actually took in the room. It was huge like all castle's front hall. Its stairs wound up all the way to the top, like a big spiral. She knew exactly where _she_ was, what _she_ was thinking, what_ she _was doing. But right now, Kat needed to really think about herself, not the little girl who needed her always. She didn't want to think about how she put her on the bottom floor, deep in the dudgeons that looked like a cave.

Kat, to get those thoughts out of her head, looked once more at the impressive staircase. There were two. There was one on each side of the front hall. The one on the left went up, and the one on the right went down. Each floor that went up had more or less fifty demons that guarded its prisoners.

Kat didn't turn to Sanzo when she spoke to him. "Did you know that there are others here who are imprisoned? Not just the one Goku searches for?" Kat laughed, "It makes me laugh to think Goku is going to kill the guards of the others and for what? Nothing, that's what, there is no rhyme or reason. There is only one that little monkey can get out. And she isn't on the floors he took. He took the wrong stairs."

Kat took more interest in the layout and color scheme of the castle then the look or thoughts Sanzo had occupying his face and mind. The floor was black; of course it was one of her favorite colors. Though she knew she should have made the floors blood red…then they wouldn't stain. She laughed then, the floors that had prisoners, the floors were blood red. It was just the front hall that didn't.

She did a three sixty as she once more took in the hall. The walls were dark purple, the stair wells were dark pink almost purple color. When she made the castle, the colors weren't supposed to go together; she just picked colors she liked and said to hell with anything else.

"Who is _she_?" Sanzo asked delicately. He prayed that it came out right; he had never spoken like this before. He didn't know how he knew it but he did know it: she was fragile, close to breaking right now.

It felt like forever before she turned to him. A guarded look on her face was the only thing he got from her. "She was the one I had taken care of five hundred years ago. Like you had Goku, my dear Konzen, I had her."

Sanzo shivered when she said my dear Konzen. And it wasn't from fear. He had to wonder did she do it on purpose; did she do it to watch him squirm?

Her eyes fixed to his, he forgot everything else, but her.

"I trained her to take care of herself, to need no one. But she still clung to me; to her I was her mother. Just like Goku clung to you and thought of you as his friend, his father. It didn't help that those two idiots were encouraging them to be a family." She scoffed at the two Sanzo knew to be Hakkai and Gojyo.

"I never wanted to mix the two, never wanted her to fall in love, and never wanted her to get close to anyone. Why? Because if she did, she would become weak and that was something she really didn't need. There were lots of Gods up there that would pounce on both her and Goku if they had the chance at **any** sign of weakness. But they did meet, and got hurt to. After that I couldn't stop her from seeing Goku." She sighed, and looked as if she was so tried and would like nothing more than to rest. But Sanzo knew that the idea of rest was different to them both.

She titled her head and brought his attention back to her. "Then you all left heaven, the Jade Emperor was killed, they blamed it on all of you. You three were banished to Earth; Goku was sealed away on a rock along with his memories. Chloe though was a different story." Kat stopped talking. Sanzo could see regret fill her eyes.

"I wouldn't let anyone touch Goku, so they told me I had to be the one to seal his memories and seal him away. It was the hardest thing I had ever done in my entire life. And let me tell you it is a pretty damn long one." Kat tried to joke, but it didn't work.

"Since I had complete say when it came to Chloe, I got to set her punishment. I sealed her away—that was all. Her memories are still intact. It's really pathetic the way that girl absolutely worships me. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't so I said: fuck it, if she wants to be weak and stupid let her. It's not my problem anymore." Kat gave a grim smile and laughed bitterly.

"Is that really how you feel? Do you hate her?" Sanzo asked. _What am I her fucking therapist?_

Kat looked shocked, "I don't hate her, and she's just pitiful. Latching onto the first thing that showed her kindness, latched onto the first guy who cared for her. How do I know she really loves Goku, or Goku loves her? Do I want them to be hurt? No, people confuse the feeling calld _love _all the time, what's makes them so different?" She rolled her eyes. But Sanzo had heard how she said love, she scoffed it as if she didn't believe or she hated it.

Sanzo looked shocked, the monkey loved someone? Sanzo realized like a second later that he had no room to talk. If the flashbacks he had been getting over the last few days were anything to go by then he too loved someone. He loved Kat. No, that wasn't right. Konzen loved Kat, but did Sanzo love her as well? That was the question he needed to ask himself, not whether or not the monkey loved someone.

"Then there is me, did I love Goku? Do I love him now?" Kat asked no one in particular.

Sanzo thought for a moment before replying. "But do you love him?" _Really, this is getting old am I her therapist? Because if I am…I want to get paid._

Kat laughed, "Of course I love him." Sanzo heart sank even more. "I just don't know which kind of love." His heart stopped sinking, did he have a chance?

"Do I love him like a son, or a lover? That is what is confusing. If I love him like the latter then I made a huge mistake by letting him inside. I don't want to hurt him or Chloe. But if Chloe finds out that Goku doesn't love her, and I love Goku then…" She trailed off, letting his mind take over.

Sanzo didn't have time to think actually. Goku jumped down behind Kat and hugged her. Sanzo watched her freeze.

"KAT! There are too many, help NOW!" Goku almost yelled before he let go of her and turned around to attack the demons that followed him down the stairs.

Gojyo and Hakkai jumped down seconds after Goku did and were fighting them as well. To Sanzo's surprise none of them demons even looked toward him. He looked over to Kat and realized that she had put them here, so they wouldn't attack her. And since he was next to her, they must have assumed that he was with her.

Sanzo gave Kat a look, "Aren't you going to help? You're always going on how strong you are…so show us." Sanzo mocked, hoping that he would get to see her fight. She did control the Army of Heaven...

Kat laughed, the worry, regret, and guilt left her eyes and Sanzo was glad. She had completely relaxed when the fighting started. He knew it was because she was at home while there was fighting around here.

"Don't you dare try to goad me into fighting Sanzo, and if it wasn't for me, your ass would be fighting to." Kat's eyes sparked with mischief as she told him off. Sanzo couldn't tell how relived he was that she was her old self again. But he couldn't help but love the way she said his name.

He couldn't think about the way she said his name because a stick came flying at him. It was Goku's weapon. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SANZO!"

Sanzo had to laugh; this was getting better and better. Before he even raised his gun to help, the demons were gone. They just disappeared. He looked at Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo and they looked just as dumbstruck as he did. His eyes went to locate Kat and she wasn't where he left her.

She was next to Goku with a bloody sword resting against leg. She was holding it differently than one would think you would hold a sword. And it was in her left hand and he could have sworn the last time he had seen her fight she had a different sword in her right hand.

She yawned as she twirled the sword in her hand. Her eyes found Sanzo's and she smirked smugly. "Now what was this about my skills? I believe there were over two hundred and you didn't even see it." Kat boasted to an amazed group of Demon Hunters…_if their Demon hunters, doesn't that mean they will hunt me?_ Kat threw that thought out before it developed further.

Sanzo couldn't come up with a good comeback for that, but instead he questioned her. "I thought you were right handed…and you don't hold your sword like that either."

Kat dropped the sword. She blinked a few times, her mask were up full force now. "Where did you get that idea?" She asked Sanzo harshly as her sword return to her hand of its own accord.

This time Sanzo smirked smugly, "Because I have seen you fight with your sword before. You fight with a different sword when you use your right hand, and you hold it like you're supposed to. But when you use your left hand—again a different sword—but you use it mostly for defense do you not? That's why you hold it like that."

Kat threw her head back and laughed. "I guess that means someone is getting thier memories back, eh Konzen?"

Sanzo nodded, pleased to have made her laugh like that. But ignoring all the looks the others gave him. He watched as she turned her body toward Goku and away from Sanzo. Sanzo didn't like that one bit, no siriy.

"Goku I am going to tell you know where she is, since of course I don't want to kill any more of my dear little minions." Kat let them have their shocked moment before she went on. "The one you seek is below us all. Further then you would have gone."

She knelt down and stared in his eyes. "You were sealed high in the Sky. She was sealed deep in the Earth. Be careful my child, times change people."

With that Goku rushed to the other stares and headed down. A confused Hakkai and Gojyo followed.

Kat turned to Sanzo and studied him for a few moments, wondering if their little conversation changed _her_ somehow. Did she want to be changed? If she had indeed changed, that meant one thing. But the question was did she want to let that happen?

"I wonder if they realize what they are walking…or should I say running into? If I am not mistaken she just destroyed an entire little mini army of demons." Kat said thoughtfully, before she took in Sanzo's look.

She tried to look hurt, "They were not mine. How could you even think that?! That hurt Sanzo. For some reason—one that I am going to find out—they got in. I don't know how but it isn't going happen again."

With that said Kat and Sanzo walked toward the stairs that led to Chloe's five hundred year old prison. Would Goku like what he saw? What was Hakkai and Gojyo's purpose this time? Would Sanzo and Kat follow the path that was laid out before them or turn around and take a different one that didn't include the other?

Would the past indeed repeat itself? Would Kat have to be forced to yet again protect the bastards that call themselves Gods? Or this time would she throw caution to the wind and follow her heart and protect those that she cared for? Would this time she protect her little makeshift family?

Only time would tell…

* * *

Moon: Well that is chapter 3!

Kat: I think you did well Mistress the way you described my…dilemma that I am not sure is there anymore.

Konzen/Sanzo: *mutters*

*everyone ignores him*

Moon: So who reads next chapter? Maybe Goku….

Koyote: Please review!

Chloe: Yeah! Good job Moon-sama


End file.
